Deux amants se prouvent l'amour alors qu'ils se détestaient
by Cristal - Passions
Summary: Voici un petit extrait : "C'est qui votre amant ?"  "Hein ?"  "Allez on a remarquer Kakashi-sensei, vous avez mal au derrière parce que cette nuit a été folle en agitation." : /!\ Lemon : OS


Dans les rues de Konoha, un bel homme, aux cheveux argenté, avec un masque qui recouvre le bas de son visage et son bandeau frontal recouvre son œil, venait de quitter ses élèves et marcher tout en lisant son fameux livre 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Il s'agit en faite du ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake. Il avançait et se disait qu'une fois rentré chez lui il va devoir encore une fois être seul et tout ce qu'il pourra faire c'est lire son livre au contenu plus que douteux.

Il continuait tout en lisant, mais ne faisait même plus attention si il y avait du monde devant lui et bouscula par accident une personne.

 **Excusez-moi, je ne regarder pas devant moi.  
Ce n'est pas grave.  
Oh, c'est toi Iruka, comment va-tu ?  
Bien et toi Kakashi ? Comment sa se passe avec Naruto ? Il n'est pas trop dur ?  
Bien, et non, il a fait d 'énorme progrès.  
Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller, je dois corriger des copies.  
Ok...Bon ben Salut.  
A +.**  
Le jeune brun partit après cet au revoir quelque peu déçu, mais il sait parfaitement pourquoi... Le gris réfléchissait, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait parlé sans se disputer comme à leur habitude.  
Mais Kakashi l' interpella:

 **Tu veux que je t'accompagne Iruka ?  
Euh...Si tu veux.**  
Sa phrase était sortie toute seule, il se maudissait à l'intérieur d'avoir dit ceci mais était heureux en même temps car il avait accepter après tout il ne s'était pas pris un râteau ou une réflexion qui voulait dire que c'était un pervers.

Ils marchaient silencieusement, en portant les livres et copies, Kakashi se demandait comment pouvait-il corriger toutes ces paperasses en une seule soirée en plus de cela tard le soir et se lever tôt le matin pour aller faire cours.

Enfin, plus le temps de lui poser cette question puisqu'ils sont arrivés, ils se trouvaient face à une petite maison classique ou le brun entra et déposa tout sur la table du salon.

 **Merci beaucoup Kakashi, tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
Euh...Si tu as du saké sa m'ira ?  
Oui j'ai, je reviens assis toi.**  
Il s'assit et observa tout les alentours puis tomba sur une photo, ou, dessus il y a Iruka et Naruto, le blond avait un de ses superbes sourires et Iruka aussi.

Comme un père et son fils. Il sourit en voyant cette photo, elle ne devait pas être très vieille cette superbe photo se disait-il.

 **Kakashi voilà ton saké.  
Merci Iruka. Dis moi, quand est-ce que tu as pris cette photo ?  
Celle-ci ? Il y a environ une semaine  
Je me disais aussi**  
Ils parlaient tout en buvant saké sur saké puis au bout du dixième verre le gris, étant complètement hors service, s'endormi sur le canapé alors que le brun finissait de corriger ses copies.

Au bout de dix minutes, le porteur du sharingan se réveilla et trouva Iruka corrigeantles copies, il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

 **Kakashi qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
Chut...**  
Il déposa alors ses lèvres sur celles du brun, surpris il ouvrit grand les yeux comme des poissons, puis se laissa aller dans les bras du gris. En parlant de celui-ci il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt du jeune homme brun, tout en l'embrassant passionnément et amoureusement.

Ils se retrouvèrent bien vite en boxer et Kakashi était Seme, ils se trouvent maintenant nu, alors que le gris aller préparer Iruka à le pénétrer celui-ci renversa la situation et fit ce que Kakashi voulait lui faire.

Il entra d'abord un doigt tout en l'embrassant puis fit de lent va et viens, et en enta un second ou un gémissement de douleur sortit de la gorge du gris, il l'embrassa au niveau de la clavicule et descendit tout en caressant le membre du gris du bout des doigts.

Quand des gémissements de plaisirs prirent place, il retira ses deux phalanges et les remplaça par son membre dresser et gonfler par le plaisir. Il le pénétra doucement et arriver au bout il attendit à ce que le porteur du sharingan soit habitué.

Quand il commença à donner des coups de bassins, il commença ses va-et-vient. Les hurlements de plaisirs résonnaient dans la pièce, cette nuit un couple est né, deux amants se prouvent l'amour qu'ils se portaient alors qu'ils se détestaient.

Mais maintenant tout cela est fini. Les derniers soupirs de plaisirs et la ils se libèrent tout les deux.  
Ils s'endormirent sur le canapé, Kakashi avait Iruka dans ses bras et un sourire était sur les lèvres de ces deux hommes.

Le lendemain, Iruka arriva en retard et Kakashi comme à son habitude les élèves lui hurlèrent dessus qu'il été encore en retard.

Ils repensaient à la nuit passé, même si le gris avait des difficulté à marcher ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto qui alla lui parler et Sasuke non plus n'avait pas louper ce détail sauf Sakura qui est complètement aveugle parce que "Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun" été la.

 **Hey Kakashi-sensei ?  
Oui Naruto ?  
Votre nuit s'est bien passée ?  
Bien sur pourquoi cette question ?  
C'est qui votre amant ?  
Hein ?  
Allez on a remarquer Kakashi-sensei, vous avez mal au derrière parce que cette nuit a été folle en agitation**  
Le rouge monta aux joues du sensei, il se promis que la prochaine fois, ce sera lui le Seme et non le Uke.

 **Comment vous avez deviné ?  
Parce que quand je l'ai fait avec Naruto s'été pareil  
Ouais ben toi aussi c'été la même chose alors ris pas non plus de moi**  
Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et se joignit au fou rire de ses deux jeunes disciples.

Le soir les deux amants se retrouvèrent et cette nuit la fut comme avait prévu Kakashi.

Fin !


End file.
